Charmed, I'm Sure
by andee333
Summary: MBAV Season 2, Episode 2: Ethan starts hearing a voice in his head. But when he tries to ignore it, things take a turn for the worst.**I promise I'll get to the Etharah and Bennica in later stories.**
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY! I've decided that I might include an author's note at the beginning and end of every story, just to talk about my writing progress and to give my two cent's worth about the show. As hopefully every MBAV fan knows by now, the second season will air sometime this fall, probably September! AAAAHHHHH! Can't wait! Also, special thanks goes out to ****narutoxhinataxneji1****, who complimented my story on Fanpop. :-) Hope everyone enjoys this one as well!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters, save Lizzy Weir, or the show. The show belongs to the geniuses at Fresh TV and Disney Channel.**_

How the weekend had gone so fast, I never figured out. Yet there we were, walking down the hall to third period the Monday after our own little demon invasion. Benny and I were discussing what we'd been fighting over all weekend, when we spotted Liz walking in front of us.

"Hey Liz, wait up!" Benny called as we ran towards her.

"Hey guys," Liz said cheerfully. "It seems like I just saw you two hours ago, Benny."

"Ha ha, that's hilarious," he said without laughing. "Anyway, Ethan and I have been arguing about something truly important all weekend. Tell her, E."

"Uh, no," I said defensively. "You're the one who started this argument."

"Alright, fine," he sighed. "We were just wondering if you could… pop a bag of popcorn with your hand."

She looked at us like we were crazy. Deep inside, I thought it was a great question.

"Seriously," she started, amused, "of everything you could possibly ask a fire fairy, you ask me _that_?"

We were feeling pretty stupid at that moment, but then she smiled.

"Try three to four bags at once," she said proudly, walking away.

"Oh, yes!" Benny exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air as we walked on. "Sweet! I am totally hosting the next movie night with my popcorn-popping cousin!"

"Benny! Shut up!" Liz hissed, turning on him. "Nobody else needs to know about this."

"Easy," Benny said, putting his hands up for protection. "Nobody listens to what I say anyway."

"That's true," I verified. She rolled her eyes and walked off to class.

"I told you!" he rubbed in once she was gone. "I _told_ you!"

"Okay, fine, you were right," I gave in. "Can we just get to class before we're late?"

"You're just upset because you lost," he said defensively.

"Oh, yeah. I'm definitely crying inside," I grumbled, walking away from him.

"Hey," he said, sounding a bit hurt, "what'd I do? You haven't been this grumpy since you were a werewolf."

I sighed. "Sorry, Benny. You're right. It's just… I'm so frustrated with myself."

"About what?" he asked.

"I've been hanging out with Sarah for more that three months now, and I still haven't found the guts to tell her how I feel," I confessed sadly.

"Hey, give it some time, man," He said, patting me on the back. "If it's any consolation, you're doing way better than I would've expected."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah," he said, starting to laugh a bit. "I mean, you haven't thrown up on her or anything."

"Dude!" I exclaimed. "That was in sixth grade, and I told you I was feeling well that morning."

"But still," he insisted wit a big smile, "you haven't done it since that."

I shook my head as we walked into Geometry. "Look," Benny began as we sat down, "do you want me to talk to her?"

"What? No," I said. "That's way too middle school. I just have to be patient… You think maybe she'd ask me out?"

Benny looked unsure of how to answer for a few seconds. "Yeah, totally," he said unconvincingly.

"You are _such_ a bad liar," I whispered, shaking my head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, all you need is a game plan," Benny said while we were eating lunch later that day. "First, you gotta hint that you're interested, but don't be too obvious. Second, try to figure out what her interests are. Third-"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there," I interrupted, pointing my fork at him. "I've been hinting for over three months now that I'm interested. And we pretty much have no choice but to share the same interests, since we're always fighting netherworld goons."

"Okay," Benny said, disappointed. "It sounded like a good plan in my head. I just wish I could help you out, man."

"It's okay," I said, shrugging. "My time will come."

"I believe it already has."

I laughed. "Nice Fangstorm voice, Benny."

He looked up at me, confused. "What?"

"You just said 'Maybe it already has' in that voice you used with Doug."

"No, I didn't say anything," he said slowly, as if I had lost my mind.

"He is telling the truth." I heard the words, but Benny wasn't saying them. They were in my head.

My eyes went wide as I broke into a cold sweat. After all the crazy stressful stuff that had happened in the past three months, was I finally losing my mind?

"Are you okay, bud?" Benny asked, a little worried. "Can you hear voices now too or something?"

"Uh, I'll be back," I said nervously. I stood up and started fast-walking towards the bathroom. Fortunately, it was empty.

"Okay," I started, pacing back and forth. "Am I imagining things, or are you really there?"

"Unfortunately, I am really here," the creepy disembodied voice said with a sigh.

I groaned, pressing my forehead to the wall. "What do you want?"

"Firstly, I would like to get out of your head," he said pompously. "Secondly, I would like to find my dearest sweet, whom I have been searching for endlessly for centuries."

"And how would I _possibly_ be able to help you?" I grumbled.

"I've heard that you are the local genius with connections to the supernatural," he explained. "I thought surely you could come up with a plan."

"Yeah, I've got one," I said through gritted teeth. "It involves you keeping your mouth shut for the rest of the school day."

He gasped. "How rude!"

"Now I need to get to class," I said, walking out of the bathroom. Once I got back to our lunch table, it was time to leave.

"You good?" Benny asked as I picked up my tray.

"Oh, yeah," I said with a smile. "Nothing I can't handle."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went along pretty smoothly until English class. It had been a few hours since I had first heard "the voice," and I was desperately hoping and praying that it had decide to leave me alone.<p>

I should've known better.

I was in the middle of reading "Pride and Prejudice" when it spoke again.

"Young man," it started, making me jump halfway out of my seat. "I am willing to overlook your rude behavior from earlier this afternoon, because I think I gave you a terrible fright."

"'Terrible Fright'?" I whispered as soon as my pulse had returned to a safe speed. "Who says that kind of stuff anymore?"

"I do," he said defiantly. "I've been searching for _centuries_, remember?"

"School's not out yet," I reminded him testily. "I promise I'll try to help you once I get home."

"I feel I've been waiting long enough," he said angrily. "Two-hundred years I've been waiting, and I am truly out of patience."

Aware that Liz and everyone else around me were watching my own personal crazy fest, I went back to reading and tried to ignore the voice.

"Tick…tock," it began after a few seconds, "tick… tock… tick… tock… tick… tock… tick… tock… tick… tock… tick-"

"Get out of my head!" I shouted. He stopped, but now the whole class was staring at me, with Liz's eyes an inch wider than usual.

I laughed nervously, holding up the book. "It's just… such an awesome book!" I told the teacher unconvincingly. "Gets into your head."

Surprisingly, my teacher bought it. She smiled at me and went back to her reading. Liz, however, was not so easily convinced. She whistled and gave me the crazy signal, then went back to her book.

As I heard people whispering about me, all I felt like doing was laying my head down on my desk and hiding. So I did.

* * *

><p>"Look, I've checked out everything on the cemetery and deaths in the year 1810, just like you told me to," I explained, pacing around my room. "None of it's gonna help unless you can tell me your name."<p>

"I would," he said, "if only I could remember my name."

"Wait, how can you forget your own name?" I asked, confused.

"When you've been deceased as long as I have, you forget details about your life. That's why I am in desperate need of your help."

"But like I said," I started, frustrated, "I've already tried everything I can think of."

"Well, try harder," he spat. "I must find her, and I refuse to leave until I do."

"Look," I growled, "I have a life. I have my own worries, like trying to get a girlfriend and surviving high school, and I don't need _you_ making things more difficult than they already are!"

"Well then," he started, appalled. "I will just have to find a different way in which you will _have_ to listen to me."

Once he finished, my head suddenly felt a little lighter. Somehow, I knew he was gone, but I still checked.

"Uh, you there, creepy ghost voice?" I asked quietly. Nothing.

"Ha ha!" I laughed triumphantly. "And don't come back!"

"Who are you talking to, sweetie?" My mom was standing at my door, looking worried.

Uh-oh. "I…uh…was just doing a skit for English class," I lied with a nervous smile.

"Oh, okay," she said, still concerned. "Well, dinner's almost ready."

Once she was gone, I sighed with relief, falling backward onto my bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning at school, I was so happy to have my head back to myself, that any thought of my predicament with Sarah didn't even bring me down. I didn't even try to hide my enthusiasm form Rory.<p>

"Hey, Rory," I said, practically skipping up to him. "Great day, isn't it?"

"Well, somebody's happy," he said, stuffing books into his backpack.

"I sure am," I said gleefully. "Got rid of a supernatural nuisance all on my own. Nothing's gonna bring me down today."

"Alright!" he exclaimed, giving me a high five. "That's awesome. You know, I think there might be something going on in my house. If you wanted to come over and check it out, I could- Whoa! Is that Benny?"

I turned around to see what he was talking about, and saw the weirdest, most unnatural think I'd ever seen in my life.

It was Benny, sort of. He was wearing an old-fashioned suit with a bow tie, carrying a briefcase. He had his hair slicked back and was checking a pocket watch. It was all I could do not to laugh as he walked towards us.

"Hey, Benny," Rory said through muffled laughter. "I…like what you've done with yourself."

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked, unable to keep a straight face any longer. "Did you lose a bet with the chess club again?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, young lad," Benny said pretentiously.

My smile disappeared. "Wait, what?"

"I told you I would find another way in which you _had_ to listen to me," he said deviously.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it. I stood there, numb, not sure what to do next. My best friend had been taken over by a two-hundred-year-old psycho ghost, and now everybody in school was going to know it.

"You!" I growled. "Get out of my best friend now or…or else!"

"No," he replied simply, sticking a pipe in his mouth, "not until you find my wife."

I ripped the pipe out of his mouth and stuffed it in Rory's locker before anyone could see it. "You can't smoke in school!"

"Since when?" the ghost asked.

"Since, like, seventy years ago," I said, closing Rory's locker.

"E, what's going on?" Rory asked, sounding freaked out.

Before I could speak, the ghost did. "I am the spirit of a man from the year 1810 who has taken over the body of your friend Benjamin-"

"Benny!" I spat in correction.

"-in order to find my wife and depart this world," he finished, not even registering my interruption.

"That's cool and all, Mr. Ghost Man," Rory said nervously, "but we'd like Benny back."

"And you will get him back, once this _twit_ finds my darling and I can take my leave," he said testily.

"I am _not_ a twit," I said indignantly, "and I am not a ghost-whisperer, but we need to get to class before we get in trouble." I grabbed his arm to drag him along, but then my vision went white.

_I saw two shadows in an alley, and one was advancing on the other with a knife. The one without the knife was begging the other not to do it, and I recognized it as the voice of my ghost. But right as the knife-wielder raised his weapon and my ghost cried out, _the vision ended.

I looked up at "Benny," finally realizing why this spirit was so grumpy. Be fore we could leave, Sarah walked up to us.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she said nonchalantly. That's when she noticed Benny's attire and started laughing. "Benny, what the heck are you wearing?"

"Well, well," the ghost started, smiling at her. He took her hand and kissed it. "_Enchanté, mademoiselle_."

Rory and I shared the same nervous, disturbed look, but Sarah just looked at "Benny" like he was a three-headed dragon. She tilted her head to look at me. "Is this another evil-twin thing going on here?" she asked, slightly amused.

"Worse," I answered. "Possession."

"It won't last long," the ghost said dramatically, looking into her eyes. "Soon I will find my lovely bride and move on, but it shall be such a pity to leave behind such a beautiful flower as you."

To my surprise, she smiled, and then giggled. A few seconds later, she saw my expression and promptly changed her tune.

"I mean, uh," she stuttered, pulling her hand back, "whatever, Benny. You're so weird!" After that, she walked away very fast.

"Hmm, pity I'm a wedded man," the ghost lamented, then frowned, "and that I'm dead." We walked away, leaving a very freaked-out Rory rushing away from his locker.

"Let's get something straight, Casanova," I started tensely. "I don't care if you flirt with every other girl in this school, but you are never, _ever_ to flirt with Sarah, ever again! Understand?"

"Aha, so she's the one you would like to court," he ventured.

"What, no!" I said, shocked. "I don't want to take her to court. I want to date her."

"It's the same thing, you idiot," he said, rolling his eyes. "I can help you if you want me to."

"No, I- wait, you can?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course," he said, running his hand over his hair. I was one of the most well-known courters of White Chapel in my day."

"No," I refused as we approached the Chemistry lab. "I just don't think it will work."

"Well, I have a deal I would like to propose," he announced, stepping in front of the class door. "If you agree to help me find my wife, then I agree to help you woo this young lady. Does that sound like a good proposition?"

"I'd rather just get this over with," I said, shaking my head.

"Alright, then. Suit yourself." he said finally. After that, we entered the classroom to the sound of muffled laughter.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ethan," Rory called, running up to us in the hallway. "I think I might be able to help you."<p>

It was after fifth period and I was gathering books out of my locker. We had been getting so many double-takes, snickers, and crude comments all day, that I was ready for any offer of help.

"Great! Watcha got?" I asked.

"I just remember that, last night, during my usual ninja flight, I happened to look down at the cemetery, and something looked off. Some of the graves had been dug up, which didn't make any sense, so I looked it up in the computer lab today. Turns out several of the oldest graves are being moved, because they're expanding the road. I even got a list of the graves off the website."

"Well, at least we know what woke you up," I told the ghost. Rory handed me a piece of paper that I read quickly. Of all the names on the list, there was only one that died in 1810.

"Bernard," I said aloud, then turned to the ghost. "Is that your name?"

"I… think so," he said, a bit confused, but then recognition dawned on his face. "Yes, it is! Bernard Elliot!"

"Rory, you're a genius," I stated, rushing off to class as the bell rang.

"Thanks," he called after us gratefully.

Once in the classroom, I started examining the list. I had discarded three names as possibly being his wife, when Liz slammed her hands down on my desk, making me jump.

"You've got to do something about Benny, or I'm going to fry him like an egg," she hissed threateningly.

"What?"

"This morning, he woke me up at four, asking where his breakfast was. Then he got ticked off when I refused to get up and fix it."

"Liz, that's not really Benny," I explained hastily as I saw her hands start to smoke. "He's been possessed by the ghost of a man from the 1800's named Bernard."

"Oh," Liz said. "Well, that explains why he wanted me to iron his socks, too." She sat down at her desk and turned to me. "So, how are we getting rid of this one?"

"He says he won't leave until I find his wife," I said glumly. "Personally, I wouldn't blame her if she left without him."

"What's his name again?" she asked, pulling up the internet on her phone.

"Bernard Elliot."

"Hmm." She continued searching her phone for a few seconds. "Aha, thought it sounded familiar. We're studying old murder cases of White Chapel in my Criminology club, and his murder was assigned to my group. It says here he was murdered on October 14, 1810, but the killer was never found."

"Well, that explains my vision," I said, reading what she had on her phone. "I saw Bernard in an alley, backing away from someone with a knife."

"Yikes!" she said, taking her phone back once I was done. "That sucks."

"But there's still one thing that doesn't make any sense," I said, looking at the list again. "These are the names on the graves that are being moved, but none of the female names share his last name."

"That's odd," she said, taking the list. "Maybe she was buried in a different part of the cemetery."

"My luck, she was buried in a different cemetery altogether," I said, resting my head in my hand.

* * *

><p>That evening found me, Bernard, Liz, Sarah, and Rory at my house. Once mom had complemented Benny on how sharply he was dressed and went back upstairs, we convened in the living room.<p>

"But this makes no sense whatsoever," Bernard was raving. "She would've been buried right next to me."

"Maybe she was buried in a different part of the cemetery," I suggested as Lizzy had.

"No, she wasn't," he said, agitated.

"Well, maybe she's already moved on," Sarah guessed. "Maybe she's waiting for you on the other side."

"No, she isn't," ha said, exasperated. "I would know if she was."

"Look, we're sorry," Liz piped up, "but we just can't help you anymore. We've tried all we possibly can!"

The ghost put his hands over his face, trying to keep his cool and composure.

"Look," I began, "maybe she was born in another province, or maybe the archive lost her records in the last two centuries, or-"

Then, I noticed what I should've seen in the first place. He still had his hands over his face, and there was something obviously missing on his left hand.

"Or she never existed," I said slowly.

Bernard looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "Have you not listened to a word I've said? Of course she existed! Why else would I be here? Surely, you're not-"

"No, that's not what I mean," I interrupted nervously, seeing his face flushed with anger. "I'm sure you were in love at some point close to your death, but you weren't married when you died. Look down at your hands."

Bernard angrily looked down at Benny's hands, and his anger slowly turned into shock, then into confusion.

"No ring," I said, hearing Sarah's slight intake of breath as she realized it, too.

"But, I-" he began, turning his hands over and over as if a ring would magically appear. "I was married! I know I was! It has to be because this isn't my body."

"When you took over Benny's body, did you wake up in these clothes?" I asked. He thought for a moment then nodded. "Well, I'm guessing you woke up in what you were buried in, and you would've definitely been buried with your ring if you'd had one."

Bernard just stood there, looking at the hands in front of him in stunned silence. "But… something told me that I was married. Or someone." he looked around at each of us helplessly.

"Wait a minute," Liz started. "I remember reading a list of suspects in your case file, but there was only one female name: Emmaline Hurston. Does that ring a bell?"

Bernard thought for a moment, and then he smiled bitterly. "Surprisingly, I do, now that I think of it."

"Who is she?" I asked eagerly.

He sighed. "She is the woman who killed me."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Rory asked, as shocked as we all were.

"Yes, that was definitely her name," he answered, lightly amused, as he sat down in the recliner across from us. "I remember everything now. It was a dark night with a light chill in the air. I was walking home from the bar, my nightly ritual, and I decided to take a shortcut through an alley. I turned around, for I heard a noise behind me, and that's when I saw her: Emmaline.

"She had been taxing my nerves for some weeks on the subject of marriage, and I had respectfully declines many times. Once I saw that it was here, I told her to leave me alone. That's when she pulled out the knife. The last thing I remember is her telling me that if she couldn't have me, nobody else would."

A heavy silence filled the room, which Rory decided to break.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, shifting forward on the couch. "That was one psycho chick!"

"And I thought _I_ was bad with guy," Liz mumbled.

Bernard put his face in his hands again. "How could I have been so idiotic to think that I was married?" He lifted his head up. "I had made a promise to myself to never marry. How could I have forgotten _that_?"

"Well, it's like you said," I began, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's been two hundred years, and the details got blurry."

"Apparently, I thought I was married since she was telling everyone we were before I died," he explained, standing. "I guess that means it's time for me to move on." he sighed and walked into the dining room, looking depressed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I followed. "You finally get to see what's on the other side. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course," he answered. "It's just that I tried so hard to live my life with no obligations that I wound up all alone when I died."

"You had friends and family, didn't you?" I inquired.

"Yes."

"Then you weren't alone," I said. "They cared about you, and I bet they're waiting for you right now. Even though you were never married, you were still loved. But…I guess I needed to realize that, too."

I turned around and looked at my friends sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. "I should start appreciating them more…and Benny, too."

"Yes, you are fortunate to have such loyal and true friends," Bernard pointed out as I turned back to him. "I guess it's truly time for me to go. Tell Benjamin-" I gave him a pointed look, "-Benny, that I apologize for taking his body without permission."

"Oh, it's fine," I said, waving it off. "He'll probably think that it's really cool when I tell him."

Bernard shook his head and gave me a smile. "Thank you for everything, Ethan. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you."

"No problem," I said happily.

"Oh, and good luck with Sarah," he said with an even bigger smile.

"Thanks," I laughed.

He stood straight and still for a few seconds, his eyes going blank. Then the air above his head rippled and faded. He started blinking rapidly, looking around in confusion.

"Ethan," he began nervously, "how did I get into your house? And-" he looked down at his clothes, "-what in the name of Thor's beard?"

I laughed, patting Benny on the shoulder. "Welcome back, Benny."

* * *

><p>"So wait," Benny started as we were walking into LottaLatté after school the next day. "A ghost took over my body for a whole day, and I didn't even realize it?" I nodded.<p>

"Sweet!" he exclaimed. "That ghost must've been a ninja to get past me."

"Or you're just really easy to influence," I suggested with a smile as we sat down at a table.

"Ouch, man," he said, putting a hand over his heart in mock pain. "That hurt."

I shook my head and looked over at the opening door to see Sarah walk in. Instantly, my palms started to sweat and I was breathing faster, but I knew what I had to do.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sarah," I told Benny, not giving myself the chance to chicken out.

"Good luck, young Padawan," Benny said knowingly as I walked away. "Good luck."

I walked quickly, knowing I would turn back if I didn't. Sarah saw me coming and smiled.

"Hey, Ethan," she said happily.

"Hi, Sarah," I said nervously. "I was…uh, just wondering if…if you'd like to get coffee with me?"

"I never knew you were a coffee person," she said, surprised and a bit skeptical.

"Well, never know until you try, right?" I said with a shrug.

"Yeah," she agreed with a sly smile, which I answered with my own.

**And that was my second attempt at an MBAV fanfic. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I just do this because I love to write, but if I do take a hiatus (which I will announce on my profile **_**if**_** I do), it's just because life is hectic. :) Also, I merged two of my later story ideas together, so that means there will be ****13 instead of 14.**** Thanks for supporting me, and if you leave a comment, I will be sure to mention you in the author's note of my next story! I REALLY need to know what people think! Love you guys!**

**-Alex (andee333)**


End file.
